Dandelion Sorcery-Dance
Dandelion Sorcery-Dance 'aka '''Dandy. ' The '''Daughter of Protagonist of the 12 Dancing Princesses. 'School' Birthday July 5 Alliance Royals Roommate Braulia Rella Secret Heart's Desire I want to choose who will be my future husband, Total... Rebels also worth. My "Magic" Touch My magical necklace makes my outfit from becoming a dancer whenever I want. My Storybook Romance Well... really have not found that "Rebel" that inhabits my heart. but there has been a cute guy lately thats stolen my heart... My "Oh Curses!" Moment As always walk on the moon, the time just flies and that makes cause problems between classes. Favorite Subject Well I have 2 favorites, Dance and Music Classes, I have not decided one!. Least Favorite Subject Royal Student Council. I hate organizing students." Best Friend Forever After Rosabella Beast, Angelique (Rozen) Reaperess and Gianne Giant. And my best friend boy: William Pauper. 'Character' Personality Personality is strong... yet has a heart of gold, loves her faithful pet "Prince Royal" which is a peacock it have since age 10, she is a bit ambitious with regard to true love, she like to find one but must abide by the rules of the story of her family. She likes to sing and dance. Appearance Completely princess... likes to use semi-short dresses with colors that blend with the feathers of his "Prince Royal", but is also obliged to use color in pink. The type of clothing he wears is between comfortable and a princess conjugate with that of a ballet dancer, does not know how to call that style but well. See''' Outfits section for full her clothes. '''Fairy tale The 12 Dancing Princesses The Story Once Upon A Time, twelve princesses, each more beautiful than the last, sleep in twelve beds in the same room. Every night, their doors are securely locked. But in the morning, their dancing shoes are found to be worn through as if they had been dancing all night. The king, perplexed, promises his kingdom and each daughter to any man who can discover the princesses' midnight secret within three days and three nights, but those who fail within the set time limit will be put to death. An old solider returned from war comes to the king's call after several princes have failed in the attempt. Whilst traveling through a wood he comes upon an old woman, who gives him an enchanted cloak that he can use to observe them unawares and tells him not to eat or drink anything given to him in the evening by any of the princesses and to pretend to be fast asleep until after they leave. The soldier is well received at the palace just as the others had been and indeed, in the evening, the eldest princess comes to his chamber and offers him a cup of wine. The soldier, remembering the old woman's advice, throws it away secretly and begins to snore loudly as if asleep. The twelve princesses, sure that the soldier is asleep, dress themselves in fine dancing gowns and escape from their room by a trap door in the floor. The soldier, seeing this, dons his magic cloak and follows them. He steps on the gown of the youngest princess, whose cry of alarm to her sisters is rebuffed by the eldest. The passageway leads them to three groves of trees; the first having leaves of silver, the second of gold, and the third of glittering diamonds. The soldier, wishing for a token, breaks off a twig of each as evidence. They walk on until they come upon a great clear lake. Twelve boats, with twelve princes, appear where the twelve princesses are waiting. Each princess gets into one, and the soldier steps into the same boat as the twelfth and youngest princess. The youngest princess complains that the prince is not rowing fast enough, not knowing the soldier is in the boat. On the other side of the lake stands a castle, into which all the princesses go and dance the night away. The twelve princesses happily dance all night until their shoes are worn through and they are obliged to leave. The strange adventure continues on the second and third nights, and everything happens just as before, except that on the third night the soldier carries away a golden cup as a token of where he has been. When it comes time for him to declare the princesses' secret, he goes before the king with the three branches and the golden cup, and tells the king all he has seen. The princesses know that there is no use in denying the truth, and confess. The soldier chooses the first and eldest princess as his bride for he is not a very young man, and is made the King's heir. 'Relationships' Friends Rosabella Beast (daughter of Bella and Prince Adam) Gianne Giant (daughter of the Giant from the fairytale Jack and the Beanstalk.) Pet Prince Royal, my peacock blue. he's pretty tough, but if someone makes strange noise, starts screaming and almost all us crazy! Romance uhm... well... this... uh... (Yeah, she loves William Pauper) 'Outfits' Fun Notes / Facts *"Unavailable for now" 'Copyrights' *Character Created By & © Hakurei Kai on DeviantART Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses